conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Lorranian Language
The Lorrainian Language is an language spoken in Lorrania which lies south of Mûorland. Lorranian is a simple language when compared with Mûoryllic, because it has simpler Verb conjugations and simpler Cases although it has 4 and Mûoryllic 3 Classification and Dialects It is related to the MÛoryllic language, both of them are in the Proto-Mûoric language family . Writing System Note: The letter J is used in Lorranian, but it has not a sound Grammar Noun Declensions First Declension/Subject / '' I Nominatus '' The Article is derived from the Proto-Mûoric verb iasej (ɪjɑːse:) which means to belong. An article belongs to a noun, that's how it turned into an article. There are 4 genders, one of them is plural The noun gets the suffix '-i' and its article turns into in when it's plural whatsoever. The article a/an is also an indicative of what the adjective's suffix must be. The plural form of a/an will be No because it simply can't be A cats. Second Declension/Possesive Declension / I Genitus This is the genitive or possessive case. In this case the articles DON'T mean the, instead they mean Of the '''. The case is used in used quite a lot in German. The articles don't change a lot when compared with the first declension. The noun gets a suffix at the end, and which one is determined by what gender the noun is. The Genitive '''CAN'T be used when it's about amounts, that's the 4th case, the Paritive case. Third Declension / Oblique /'' I Oblicatus' The third declension is the object case. The aricles change when compared to the first declensions. This case doesn't give nouns a suffix. There's no distinction between indirect or direct object Fourth Declension / Prepostional Case /''I Prepositum Lorranian is the only language who has adopted the fourth case from Proto-Mûoric. The case is used after EVERY preposition and is almost the same as the third case. However the article is connected to the prepositional pronoun, so the prepositional pronoun gets a suffix. The indefinite article will be the same as the first declension when it isn't connected to an adjective, that's why the indefinite article isn't included in the table below. Overview of every Noun case Personal Pronoun Declensions In English Personal Pronouns are declined like I-Me, He-Him etc. this is also done in Lorranian Verbs Lorranian has two tences (stansai), the Present and Past tence. Only the Present tence is derived from Proto-Mûoric. Present / Stansa Praesit The verb conjugation system is mostly original to that of Proto-Mûoric but there are some changes. Unlike English, French or German, Lorranian doesn't have any Irregular verbs. In the table below are the 4 most important verbs of the Lorranian Language shown. Past tence/ Stansa Imperfectum The Past tence is not derived form Proto-Mûoric because it didn't have one, it's however derived from Mûoryllic. Syntax The word order in Lorranian is SVO. Adjectives precede Nouns. All nouns must be written with a capital letter, Names of any(one/thing) must be as well. Example text Universal Declaration of Human Rights Article 1 All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Translation: Ölln Úmani sívandéyat búrn frã é ékuil digansor é Rihti. Hyíyen sívandeyat endó Uith Rãson é Cónsyens é múdhéyat Agdej nár ilkár ínem Ghóste a Brúsyap. Category:Languages